


Trapped

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hitman!Aomine, Hostage?!Kagami, Hurt/Comfort, Infiltration, M/M, Survival, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine came out of nowhere a day, pulled the redhead into chaos and Kagami found himself forced to choose between his freedom and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

The tension in the room was so thick Kagami was sure he could grab it in between his fingers if he really tried, so thick he could smell it in the moist air surrounding them and no shit, but the smell was as strong as the scent of all the fucking blood plastered over them. Hopefully, none of it belonged to him and knowing that he was still unscathed, after everything he had been through today, really helped in calming his nerves and getting rid of the adrenaline.

 _He was going to be fine,_ he didn’t stop thinking again and again as a mantra. _Everything was going to be fine._ He had to be sure of it himself or else he was gonna lose it at some point. It was the only thought keeping him sane even when bullets were being exchanged faster than words, when people where falling dead around him as if they were mere leaves. It was the only thought crossing his mind at these times and the only one keeping him mentally safe.

His fingers didn’t stop trembling as he gently and slowly cleaned Aomine’s wound for the suture. The cut was small but so deep that Kagami had had a lot of difficulty to stop the bleeding. He couldn’t help but remember each ~~damn~~ time Aomine groaned in pain that this injury would have been presently killing him if Aomine hadn’t jumped at this precise moment to be his shield. And, for many reasons, it was so unbearable and so disrupting that he was unable to stop his heart from thumping loudly in his chest when he recalled that.

The bottle of whisky Aomine had been gulping collided noisily with the table where his gun was laying, apparently harmless and Kagami leveled his gaze at the tanned man’s sweaty and very expressive face. His brows were deeply knitted together, jaw tightly clenching and unclenching and as soon as his half-closed eyes met Kagami’s, the latter lowered them to tanned abs and furrowed in fake concentration -as if he was focused by something else but the person who was keeping him as an hostage since two weeks now.

Kagami’s heartbeat picked up nicely and he swallowed, blinking as drops of sweat ran into his eyes. He tried to wipe his forehead with the back of his right hand, but Aomine firmly grabbed it and Kagami was forced to look straight at him. The tanned man seemed breathless and exhausted like Kagami. He should be finishing this quickly and have a little bit of rest before something new happen again. He could just look away and pretend that this unclear tension had never existed in the first place, that his heart wasn’t beating so fast because Aomine’s attention was on him now, that his fingers weren’t trembling because it was destabilizing to see Aomine in pain, but he just couldn’t do it.

Aomine was too hot for words, indeed he was a fucking jackass, the biggest Kagami had ever known, but he played ball like he had invented the damn sport and it was all Kagami had needed to fall head over heels for him, like he was waiting for him since forever. He didn’t care anymore that Aomine had faked illness and come to the hospital in order to spy on another patient, he didn’t care that Aomine befriending him was only part of the plan and ~~the worst~~ he didn’t care either that after killing that man and a lot of other people, Aomine had taken him as an hostage to get out of the hospital alive. He didn’t care because he was already in love with the man and it was making everything so confusing now.

Kagami knew it would be easier to hate him and run away as soon as possible. Actually, he had had many opportunities he should have taken, but instead he stayed and even protected him.

Aomine grabbed his gun and laid it toward the redhead. It used to scare the shit out of him but now it only made his blood boil with something else, something more shameful. A lopsided and dark smirk grew on Aomine’s lips as Kagami’s eyes darkened visibly with lust. He chuckled drowsily, bedroom-eyes fixed on Kagami and making everything a lot hotter each second.

Aomine was a little intoxicated by now and it was obvious in the way he kept smiling at Kagami. “You look like shit.” He uttered lowly, matter of fact, but he deserved a slap for it because it was his fault. “Yeah, thank to you…” Kagami was surprised he didn’t falter.

He leant in his chair and they kept staring at each other, the tension rising like the temperature.

Aomine absentmindedly licked his lips, Kagami followed the movement like a dog in heat and the tanned man arched a brow because the redhead seemed hypnotized since they had gotten into the motel. “Do nurses also get sick?”

“I am not a nurse, I am an intern and yes, we still get sick too.”

Aomine barked a laugh like the redhead had said the funniest thing ever but he didn’t want to question his sense of humor. He had a lot of thing to do with his stupid heartbeat and the guy’s laughter wasn’t helping either.

Aomine tried to get comfortable in his chair but ended up hurting his shoulder even more. His laughter died in a groan and he coughed, immediately reaching for what he thought would soothe the pain away, but Kagami stopped him before he could grab the bottle.

“The fuck do you think you are doing?” Aomine hissed but the pain and the alcohol made him less scary than he normally should be. “You had had enough.” The redhead managed to say albeit the glare directed at him. “Yo-uhm, we should rest now. And you are hurt.”

Aomine didn’t resist, however his gaze remained fixed on Kagami, gauging him and his actions. Kagami felt oddly pressured even though he was honestly too drunk for that. “What?”

Aomine giggled and a devilish glint mirrored in his eyes as he lowered them and his gun to Kagami’s crotch. “I don’t want to sleep, I want to play.” The redhead sucked in a breath and closed his eyes tightly as Aomine pushed the weapon further down his flesh. “The Hell-?”

“What if I pull the trigger right now?”

Kagami’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at him defiantly. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh yeah? And why is that nurse-boy?”

There was a slight twitch in Kagami’s eyebrows as he dared to mutter “Because you need me?”

He was not entirely sure himself and maybe he was shockingly wrong; maybe Aomine just acted as his shield in an impulse. “Bullshit! I can get rid of you anytime and anywhere, dimwit!”

Kagami reached for the wrist holding the gun, fingers lingering on the warm and sticky skin. His heart was going so crazy in his throat that he wanted to puke. “Then do it!” his pride made him say before he could think twice about it and all of a sudden Aomine was not smiling anymore.

He was playing with fire and he knew it. Aomine was not only drunk but also someone he didn’t know anymore. It hurt to admit it, but the Aomine he had met a month ago wasn’t the real one. Every thing was an act for the mission and now he didn’t know that man anymore, he was a total stranger who could kill him if he really wanted.

A cold shiver ran down his spine because _what if_?

Aomine’s face remained the epitome of coldness as he stared at Kagami, showing no sign of any consideration in his piercing eyes. Kagami’s grip on him wavered and Aomine violently slapped his hand away as if he had plague. If he noticed the pain written on the redhead’s face, he didn’t give a fuck about it.

“You are so stupid.” He spat, lips curling downward in a mix of pity and indignation – _or was it desperation?_ \- and he turned on his heels.

Kagami disappeared too; leaving for the bathroom with the piece of clothing he had used to stop Aomine from bleeding to death in the car. It belonged to the tanned man and Kagami stared at it, clenching his fingers around. He exhaled loudly and slid against the door, legs spreading flat on the floor before bringing the tissue to his face.

His chest felt constricted and the feeling was suffocating. So many desires, so many impossible things that he wished from the bottom of his heart…

He wished to regain his freedom and he wished for Aomine to stay alive.

At this point, he knew it was impossible to have both of them and he knew he could also lost all of it. There was no happy ending in sight. No happy ending he truly wanted.

Kagami silently chocked on his feelings, the bloody clothing muffling the desperate sound.

He was actually pretty scared. He was scared of losing something he didn’t even have but cared for nonetheless.

 _He was going to be fine._ That bastard had to otherwise Kagami would lose it and it really pissed him off that he cared so much for an asshole who was destroying his quiet life.

He could run away now, use that opportunity and fly by the window or call for help. But it didn’t even cross his mind that was full of Aomine only. _He was trapped and it was so unhealthy that it hurt._

Aomine was deep asleep when he got out of the bathroom hours later. He quickly checked on him to make sure he didn’t have a fever and sat in a corner of the room, staring at Aomine’s sleeping form, chewing on his bottom lip with his head empty of any constructive thought and his heart unable to calm down. Morning found him in this tiring situation and it was only then that he agreed to take a shower and lay down beside Aomine.

When the tanned man opened his eyes, Kagami was standing beside him with his hand reaching for the gun, expression unreadable. Aomine’s body felt numb and every thing hurt so bad. He took it upon him and grabbed the redhead’s wrist, roughly pulling him to the bed and straddling him, feverish. “The fuck you are doing?” he slurred.

“Wo-woah, if you are awake say it, dammit! … urh, you have a fever. You nee-”

“No one have a fever here. I am fine dummy, I just need some sleep.” And true to his words, he collapsed on the redhead, only hissing in pain at the contact.

“You slept all the goddamn day alrea-!” Kagami stilled as Aomine snuggled into his neck. “H-hey, wait a min-” idle hands started haphazardly patting his lower region and he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Aomi-”

“Gosh, you are so fucking warm…” Aomine breathed out against the skin in his neck and the hair on his body started walking on their own. He shivered and instinctively reached out for Aomine’s hips. He didn’t know what Aomine was doing in his neck, but it was warm and wet and very pleasurable, so pleasurable that it awakened a natural reaction from under his belly button.

He cursed under his breath, biting his lips. As he hoped Aomine to be too dizzy to notice anything, he heard a playful “You are hard.”

Kagami blushed right away and growled when Aomine chuckled, but it didn’t stop him from tightly hugging the tanned guy, paying extra care of his wounded shoulder. Every cells in his body were telling him to take his chance now and do what he had been wishing to do since the first second he had laid eyes on Aomine.

He didn’t react when Aomine asked him to let go because he just didn’t want it and he was surprised when two hands snaked clumsily into his pants. “Let me go or else I can’t grab your dick, genius.”

“What are yo… wai-what? We shouldn’t be do- hey, wait, don’t insult me bastard!”

“Tch. Shut up. And don’t worry nurse-boy. We aren’t going all the way.” He said, not waiting for Kagami’s approval as if he knew the redhead would never said no. He loosened his embrace, only a little, just what Aomine needed to grab their cocks together. And they gasped.

It was awkward but it felt so good to have Aomine touching and panting against him that he swallowed back the insult he had on his tongue. He wanted to kiss him so bad but Aomine was muffling his moans in his neck and he was too insecure to do anything so he settled for sloppy and wet blind kisses on the tanned cheeks.

It was barely enough, yet it was too much at the same time and he had no time to think about anything because Aomine was rubbing his crotch against him like the world was ending -or like he wanted to fuck him as bad- and it was starting to feel a little too good.

Aomine’s cock was hot and thick against his, very tempting but sadly there was not enough place for him to touch it and the thumb playing divinely with the head of his dick was making everything more difficult.

The hand job was rough and sloppy, a little bit different from how he did it himself but just because it was Aomine, it had him whimpering his release.

He arched violently and exploded in loud curses, panting afterward like he had just run a marathon. He didn’t notice when Aomine came but he noticed the panting and sweating mess Aomine was beside him… absolutely gorgeous.

Aomine caught him staring, but he didn’t avert his eyes and he should have because the look in Aomine’s eyes made him want to kiss him even more.

He didn’t understand the man. _What exactly was this relation?_ He didn't understand him or his emotion however when he asked in twisted sense of humor “Why couldn’t you be a simple police officer or a lawyer?” he was glad that Aomine genuinely started laughing before groaning in pain.

Aomine was about to say something, apparently very funny because he couldn’t stop laughing just thinking of it and Kagami was more than expectant when suddenly there was a distinct knock on the door.

Kagami’s eyes widened and he immediately noticed that Aomine was mirroring him. The latter got up as fast as humanly possible, put his dick back in his pants and grabbed his gun, but Kagami was as quick to grab his arm and keep him in place.

The tanned man faced him and gently put his index finger against Kagami’s lips when the redhead tried to open them. “Don’t fucking move and stay quiet!” he hushed and Kagami’s whole being froze because that look in Aomine’s eyes only meant one thing.

Trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for any mistake. Thank you for reading ^v^ ~


End file.
